Helipad
Upgrade Progression Construction Limits Upgrade Experience (XP) States of Repair Building Function Air Delta Platoon ( ) Aircraft Capacity Contribution The Level of Helipad determines the amount of additional space that is added to the total Aircraft Capacity. *A greater Aircraft Capacity allows for additional Aircraft production. *This additional Aircraft Capacity my be used for the production of any Aircraft Type. The total Aircraft Capacity or Production Space is derived from three Military Buildings : *The Airfield, Aircraft Hangar & Helipad *Each building contributes its capacity to the overall total Aircraft Capacity. *A Commander's current total Aircraft Capacity is displayed in the Airfield. Update History *The removed All Power Usage for all Levels in the . *The received the ability to construct a 2nd Helipad in the Game Update of Aug 23, 2017. *The changed its Air Platoon association to the Air Delta Platoon in the Game Update of Aug 23, 2017. *The restructured Air Capacity Amounts for Levels 1 - 20 in the Game Update of Aug 23, 2017. *The restructured its Upgrade Times for all levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The removed Thorium Costs from the Level 1 - 5 Upgrades in the Game Update of Nov 16, 2016. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 26 in the Game Update of Jul 14, 2016. *The Helipad received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015 . *The Helipad received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of Aug 11, 2015. *The Helipad gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Jun 06, 2015. *The Helipad was introduced in the Game Update of Aug 13,2014. *No further Updates Additional Facts *Aircraft must be at full ( 100% ) Health in order to added or removed from the Helipad. Trivia *As of Jun 06, 2015 the maximum Helipad Capacity and thus the maximum Helicopter Platoon ( ) Capacity is equal to the Aircraft Deployment Capacity. *The Level 10 Helipad artwork was first seen in the Game Update announcement of Aug 13, 2014, however this was not actually seen in game until the Level 10 Helipad was introduced approximately 9 months later. *The Helipad has a 5.5 x 5.5 Footprint for all Levels. *A version of the Helipad was first seen in Operation: Archangel as a Bonus XP Target. *Wikipedia - Helipad - Helipad In Real Life *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 80'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 08/13/14 ) - Air Raid ( Official ) - Helipad Introduction *Kixeye Forum ( 06/06/15 ) - Additional Drone Silo and New levels for the Helipad! ( Official ) - New Levels *Kixeye Forum ( 08/11/15 ) - Power up your AIRFORCE! ( Official ) - New Level + More *Kixeye Forum ( 12/23/15 ) : Command Center Level 9 ( Official ) - Level 15 Helipad *Kixeye Forum ( 07/15/16 ) - New Building Levels ( Official ) - Ability to for to be upgraded to Lv26. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 08/23/17 ) - Command Center 12 ( Official ) - 2nd Helipad & More... Gallery - Animated HelicopterPlatoon-Selector-Animated.gif|Helicopter Platoon Deployment Tab Gallery Helipad-UnlockRequirement.png|Unlock Requirement Helipad - Level 5 Upgrade Completion Message.png|Level 5 Message Helipad-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message Helipad-Footprint.png|Helipad Footprint 5.5 x 5.5 Archangel-HelipadTarget.png|Helipad Bonus XP Target Operation: Archangel Gallery GameUpdate 08-13-2014.png|Game Update: Aug 13, 2014 Helipad Introduction GameUpdate 06-06-2015.png|Game Update: Jun 06, 2015 Levels 5 - 10 GameUpdate 08-11-2015.png|Game Update : Aug 11, 2015 Level 11 GameUpdate 12-23-2015.png|Game Update : Dec 23, 2015 Levels 12 - 15 2015-06-07 18 42 12.png|E-mail Ad for Update : Jun 06, 2015 Navigation Category:Buildings-Military Category:A to Z